


Terlepas dari Waktu

by Neoratu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Puisi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, atlet jenius harapan Rusia. Ia panutan, ia kebanggaan. Namun, ia selalu sendiri.





	Terlepas dari Waktu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri!!! on Ice adalah anime produksi MAPPA yang ditulis oleh Mitsurou Kubo. Fanfiksi ini ditulis bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan materi.

**Terlepas dari Waktu**

.

.

Sunyi. Hanya sunyi yang setia.

Kadang gelap menemani,

terang merengkuh, lalu pergi tanpa jejak.

Waktu pun berbisik,

“Kau sendiri. Selalu sendiri.”

Bunyi-bunyi kian pecah tanpa terdengar.

Bising menjadi bisu.

Kembali, hanya sunyi yang setia.

.

.

Ketika di atas es, Victor sendiri. Sorakan penonton bagai tiada, dan alunan musik menelan seluruh dirinya. Hei, ia adalah jenius, hei, ia panutan. Mari lihat dari jauh, elukan namanya, angkat setinggi-tingginya. Hei, tidak ada yang patut bersamanya. Ia terlalu sempurna. Hei, dengarkan kisahnya. Siapa peduli hatinya? Siapa inginkan tawa tulusnya?

Tidak ada.

Victor melangkah lunglai di jalanan gelap. Pundak tertekuk dan bibir merapat. Tersenyum setiap masa, ia bisa. Pun ia mampu menangis dalam diam selamanya. Namun, “ingin” menyeruak dari dada. Ia menanti dan berharap. Berdoa dan bersabar. Asa yang tergerus alur waktu terus ia jaga.

Hingga, tangan itu terulur.

Rambutnya pekat dan matanya bulat di balik kacamata. Tatapannya malu-malu nan tulus. Tidak ada sandiwara di sana.

Ia peduli. Ia inginkan tawa Victor.

Ia membawa hangat dan menyeka air mata Victor.

“Victor,” panggilnya dengan terbuka. “Teruslah menjadi pelatihku.”

Waktu berbaik hati. Ia lepaskan Victor dari jeratan kesendirian. Ia kenalkan Victor pada suara jernih dan dunia yang memberi terang di sisi gelap.

Victor mengulum senyum. Hatinya bernyanyi dengan irama yang melantun. Ia meraih tangan itu—dan tersenyum dari kalbu. Ia melambung. Ia utuh.

“Tentu saja, Yuuri,” jawabnya, gembira.

.

.


End file.
